liffandomcom-20200223-history
Whisper Gang, Fox Gang. Open!
The Whisper Gang is known by many, and has been known for the high ranks and standards, as well as requiring many things to join. The members are widely known for being popular as well as friendly and social. Many are free to join, as the goal is to get many members, and try to fill the main, and maybe excess rooms. Much are welcome, and though Hackers are not completely hated, if they can promise no threat to the gang, it is slightly disliked. Section heading Hello, Good day, Meh friends. Today, I'm discussing Fox Packs. I doubt much ppls heard of them, for they are suprising rare. The first time I heard of one, was when I joined one. With my Fox Character, Shard. She met some foxes, who kept driving her off, Shard chose her own area, and they they CAME there. In the end, it worked out. We came together, and I ended up a guard for the leader. Anyhow, continuing. I figured I'd make one, since lately I've been Craving to hang with one. Now, I'm NOT going to be leader, because that is simply TOO much for me. You know how when the power gets to your head? And you kinda lose it? Yep. Thats me and leading. Anyhow, I'm not going to give the rank to just ANYBODY. No. I need to KNOW. you can be good at it. That you won't go, giving orders and ennding p sending everyone to their peril. Think of it as warrior cats, except, without the Second Syllable, Without the same ranks, and .. Well..Wiithouth the same code, though we do have our own. Also, we don't have "Foxclan" For our name. No, we use different names. And, with your char. So, we know its you, feel free to put "Name of Group" For the first part, Only the starting letter, Though! And, put "G", For "Gang". So, here it is! Rules!: 1. If we Rp, No powerpalying, you know that kinda stuff. 2. Like they do with meerkats, The Leader mates/breeds first. Any otheer females may mate afterwards, but not with the same male. Because, thats leader's guy. 3. We all pitch in to help caring for young, and also doing our work. 4. There ARE different ranks. I hope you abide them. 5. If you go crazy on leadership, you will lose it. 6. Leader will be chosen by Gang by voting, OR, There is a specif form of questions, if you qualify, you may be picked 7. No begging, it makes you less likely. 8. Only me and the LEADER may accept people. Don't make me add more! -- The Code Of our Gang. 1. All chores must be done daily, if your hungry, Hunters will take care of that. If no food is available, one another can transfer (If Same Gender) To feed one another, or one may change to a creature that drops large food quantity, and have them be killed, and come back. 2. The leader gets first mate, and first pup. 3. You must stay completely loyal to your gang, any betrayly will restult in Betrayl/Exile, or Killed and Kicked out/ Losing a rank/ Losing the ability to have pups/Mate. 4. Any Unactive leader, or I am told their being unactive, WILL be tooken down/Given lower rank, and a new leader can sign up (Given they are a good choice), Or the Gang will nomanatee. 5. Leader will be chosen by Gang by voting, OR, There is a specif form of questions, if you qualify, you may be picked. 6. Eat only how much you need. If there is extra, find a hungry group-mate, and try to help them by leading them to it. 7. No uncessary killing. 8. Show you read this, put Shard. In other. I will add more. Feel free to suggest! -- Next, the times. When I am one is unknown, usually everyday. I hope this will be active. But, Gang Meetings will be held evry SAT. Around 5 or 6 PM. If you cannot make it let me/Other High Ranks/ Leader know. If, you'd have specif times and dates, PM me, I will add them up here for everyone. Continuing on, Our Area will be - Heath 9! That will be our regular hang-out/ Gang area. But, if something happens where we cannot stay in that room (Hacker Attack, Etc.) Then the extra rooms are Heath and Heath 12. The Alliegaince ''Now, lets get on to the Alliance! Alpha/Leader : Open! Alpha's #1 Guard: ShardOfTheFoxWG (Shard Of The Fox Whisper Gang): The closest of the Alpha, besides mate. Shard is known for her tacticalness, and her ability of persistentness. She often won't back down easily, and does whatever possible to help her gang-mates, espically Alpha. She was, long ago, offered Beta, but denied it, due to not wanting Leadership. Even though she is close to Alpha, She is an threat to her leadership, as Shard could easily challenge her, and the two are even. Shard is known for not being one you want to mess around with. Played by :.Chiyo The Fox Girl.: Alpha's #2 Guard: Will be chosen. Alpha/Leader's Mate: Clea - Clea is very caring, but can be agressive when it comes to territory and pups. Other than that, she is sweet, kind and very beautiful. Clea loves to hunt, swim and care for pups. She will protect her clan with her life, even if it meant loosing hers to save theirs. Good hunter and swimmer. Good at digging and helping out around the place. Female. xxnightstreamxx Alphs. Guard #1 : Open! Alphs. Guard #2 : Will be chosen Beta/Deputy:Mystal - Female. Mystral is a calm vixen. She never raises her voice. She is very fierce and barely shows her emotion to strangers. Good huntress and fighter. She is very kind to her pack mates.Mikachu High Rank #1: Stony; Female. She likes to keep things organized, and won't like misbehaving pups or not getting her way. Good leadership skills, and all basic survival skills. Metalog High Rank #2: Hunters: Open! Patrollers: Sky; Male. A friendly young adult that likes to play when he has nothing to do. A bit of an explorer; Prone to getting lost. Explorer, goofball, loves kits and swimming, and rabbits are his favorite prey. Sharpie Theo - Male. A great searcher, and has skills in spying and dashing, if neccesary. He despises wolves, as they killed his mate long ago, and when one wolf attacks, he also attacks. However, with his groupmates, Theo is an expert with discovering prey, and getting someone fed. He had a mate once, long back. Who was murdered by wolves \. :.Chiyo The Fox Girl.: Guarders (For The Den): Open! Fighters: Open! Babysitters: Open! Pups: Closed Until A babysitter/Mother is available. Trainees: Closed. Until more Members. -- Ranks Meanings: Alpha/Leader : Open! Alpha's #1 Guard: They are the #1 Guard of the Alpha, and are always, Physically, Close to their leader. If anyone get get close to Alpha, its them. They are often intrusted with big tasks, and when a battle strikes, They are the first to jump to Alpha's side. In other words, the Alpha's Right Hand Man. Alpha's #2 Guard: A bit of the "Left-Handed-Fox" They don't get to be AS close to the leader as #1, But, when the leader needs somebody to run an erran, or needs someone to come with the Alpha on some journey or a place, they get to do it. Alpha/Leader's Mate: sIMPLE. The mate of the Alpha. These lucky souls are basically the SECOND leader. They are closest to the leader, and help in big desiciosn, ceremoneies, Banishments, that kind of stuff. Alphs. Guard #1 : Same as Alphas #1 Guard, except its for the Alpha's Mate. Alphs. Guard #2 : Same as Alpha's #2 Beta/Deputy: The deputy, basically. The organize Patols to check out places, make sure no one is around, you know. Deal with that kind of stuff. The Beta is always respected, and is always, just like Alpha's mate or 1 Guard, by their Alpha. Just not always guarding them. High Rank #1: High Ranks aren't quite Leader, and they don't have as much AUTHORITY as Beta or Second Alpha, but they are pretty high-ranekd and well respected. They are never argued with, and are like the Police Force. They search for missing members, deal with pups misbehaving, Deal with making sure small tasks are done, adn when a battle is at hand, they are usually sent out to retrive help, or to do a MAJOR task. High Rank #2: Same as #1 High Rank, except less Respect. Hunters: They hunt for the group. Patrollers: Search the area, cahse/warn off ppl unknown. Guarders (For The Den): They guard the den, and the kids. When the den is invaded, or an unknown fox tries to enter. They step in. They don't usually use attacking, not unless the stranger attacks, or pups are in the den, or if the stranger refueses to step away. Fighters: When war 'acomes, they are fighters. When tresspassers looking to fight 9Who aren't hackers), Come along. They deal with 'em. Babysitters: Basically. When mom is out of food, or a kid needs looking after, They do it. Like Omegas. Kinda. Pups: The young and the future of the gang. Trainees: Young foxes learning certain things that are their skill. Searching, Fighting, ETC. ''To join is quite simply, my friends. You must simply fill out these forms, and I will answer your calls with Acceptance or Declinement. If you wish to join, you are free to post on my page, or simply on here. Forms: Leader Form/High Ranks?: Username: Not your screename Name: Your char.s name? Age: Chars. Gender?: Personality: Experience?: Rank?: Won;t go crazy with Power, will you?: Do you have any hacks?: Why Should I pick you?: How Active?: What days are you most active?: Chars. History?: Has your Char. Had any kits VIA RP?: Anything Else?: RP Sample: Other: Average Ranks: Username: Not your screename Name: Your char.s name? Age Cycle: Adult, Trainee, Pup? Chars. Gender?: Female or Male? Personality: Whats your Char. Like? Rank?: Wht Rank How Active?: What days are you most active?: Chars. History?: Has your Char. Had any kits VIA RP?: Do you have any hacks?: Anything Else?: Other?: